Fallen Snow
by SkelJackal
Summary: Eyes as white as snow, blood as dark as night. You should know by now it's not human. But then again, when did that ever stop humans from picking dangerous beings up especially when one woke up in a zombie apocalypse, one with no memory whatsoever? Meeting the survivors was pure luck, having a short-tempered and over protective Hunter follow you angrily? That was just a bonus!
1. Waking Up In A Zombie World

**Hey people! :) This is my attempt on a fanfic for l4d 2 XP Hope you guys like it and please review, if you can. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

Ever woke up in darkness with a feeling of dread?

Yeah, every minute since my mind started working. I think my eyes are closed because all I can hear is moans and groans of people. Hell I don't even think it's a person! It reeks of death where I am. Wait…where am I? I can't remember anything at all. Huh, weird. I can feel my eyes.

Wait…I think I can open them!

Slowly, little cracks of light seeps through the lid of my eyes though not hurting me like I thought it would. I forced myself to open my eyes but immediately shut it back as the sun glares at me. I hissed quietly, my mouth very dry and lips chapped. How long was I sleeping? Now I try again to open my eyes very carefully this time. I blinked every once a while making the whiteness from the sun dissipate. I think I can see buildings from the corner of my eye! I blinked more then…

….

What…the…hell.

I blinked again looking at my surroundings daring not to move a muscle. Not even to breath. Everything around me was destroyed. Cars turned over, large fire in the corner, stores destroyed, buildings have collapse. Beside me was an untouched army truck just parked outside what once looked like a white hospital building.

Oh did I mention the ZOMBIES walking around?

I was lying there letting the zombies walk pass by me and I don't even think they notice me which is good because I just regained consciousness with no idea who I am or where I am. Slowly I decided to stand up warily of the zombies walking or just standing. They were terrifyingly smelly. Have you ever _smelled _a walking corpse? It makes you wonder if dying is a better choice, though I may be exaggerating. My surroundings were no better. Most of the tall grey buildings look quiet unharmed but the windows tell another story. It didn't help that the sky was dark grey with lightning rumbling at the south warning of a storm is about to come. The road going both east and west were blocked by huge trucks and fallen rubbles from buildings nearby. The only way left is north where I can see a creepy looking house up at a hill. The darker trees look big enough to cover it up yet somehow I can still see it.

Strange…I don't think my eye sight is supposed to be this good.

I looked down at my hands noticing I was wearing a fingerless black leather gloves. I examined myself thoroughly trying to see what I have on. I was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, dirty white sneakers, a grey shirt with a red biohazard symbol on it and a black leather jacket. I checked my pockets for something like an ID or wallet to tell me who I am but no such luck! Looking at street names to know where I am isn't much help since the writing was faded. I sighed, shivering not because of the cold. The dead walked around ignoring me like I was not there. I guess I should be thankful yet it did little to make me calm.

Something was missing. I can feel it.

I walked towards the mirror from the army truck seeing my face for the first time. Huh, my eyes look very funny. In fact I don't remember ever having white eyes.

…

…..

That's not normal right?

I blinked twice before touching my reflection from the small mirror. My face was emotionless despite the dread and anxiety I'm feeling. My skin was a soft hue of a very light brown color. It was a contrast of my dark midnight hair with some strands of purple highlights. My eyes…well the pupils are a darker shade of white than the outside circle so it looks like whatever color my eyes were had been bleached. I mean, I can see the details of my EYES that you normally don't.

Yep, pretty sure it ain't normal.

Sighing in disbelief, I looked at the army truck then back to the house up the hill wondering if someone was there. Was it worth it? I shake my head smiling. "Probably will be." I said hoarsely not used to talking. I coughed a few times gaining a few attentions but no attacks. I tested my voice a couple times 'till it sounded normal. My voice was soft but had that deep manly tone. I smiled a little bigger then decided to look inside the truck for goodies. A weapon would be a good idea right now just in case these zombies finally decided to eat me. I opened the door sticking my head inside examining the seats, secret compartments and under the wheels. The only things I found were a map with red circles over some names and a grey walkie-talkie. I pocketed the map for later and fiddled with the machine seeing if it works. I pressed the button that says 'talk' then a red light appeared at the side. "Ha, so it works." I chuckled. I put it over my mouth still pressing the button. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" I asked out loud with a hint of hope. There was silence for a minute 'till statics came alive. A disgruntled voice can be heard from the other side but the static was getting in the way. I frowned at the walkie-talkie and tried again. "Hello? I can't hear you! You're going to have to speak very loud." I asked again leaning on the truck. The zombies minded their own business though some looked at me weirdly then casually looked away like I was one of them. A sudden shiver went up my spine as the thought of being a mindless corpse.

"_He-….bzzzzr…I can…brsst…hear you! Hello?"_

It was a male voice. It sounded young about early twenties maybe? I think he also has a Southern accent somewhere there. Maybe this man is around? Pushing the button again, I can only hope he is. "Yeah, I can hear you but static is in the way." I explained as I scanned my surroundings. I think I see a clothing store not far from here. Maybe there are shades I can use to cover my eyes. If I was going to look for anyone, hiding my eyes would be a good thing before they shoot me. Being dead is certainly not in my agenda! The reply I got was a loud numerous gun shots that somehow echoed in nearby. The sound went off again and I listened carefully to where it was coming from.

"_You got- bzzzrrr…help….bzztt…in...jured….brrrr….ma.n." _was all I got before more gun shots interrupted. It sounds like the gun shot are coming where I'm going, the north hill where that creepy house lay. With a smile, I pocketed my radio and began to run up north. The gun shots never stopped, getting louder each time I ran faster. The zombies had also accompanied me though for some reason was running faster than I am. I find that really insulting somehow. It was like I was supposed to be faster than them as if it mattered. I shrugged the feeling off and kept on running, trying to go faster. "I hope they're not in much trouble." I muttered suddenly realizing I had no weapon to defend myself with. Or to help the others. Damn, I should have looted the back of the truck before I left! I can be stupid sometimes.

A sudden explosion made me halt as right in front of me four survivors battling with a huge flesh muscle man carrying a piece of concrete on its hands ready to throw at them. Gulping as it roar in warning, I just stood there as it threw the concrete against the survivors who scattered away just in time. Some of the rubble reached me. I looked up to see the flesh monster staring back at me. I froze unsure of what to do. "Boy, get the hell out of there before that Tank can smash you!" A yell came from the right side as a dark-skinned man wearing a yellow shirt with blue in front and dark brown pants that had seen better days holding a machine gun pointed at the Tank. I stared at him for a moment about to say something when the Tank roared at me. I snapped my attention back to the Tank who is now getting a huge boulder. For some reason, my legs stopped working. I was freaking glued to the ground! How is that possible? I struggled to move but my body won't listen! What is happening? Am I going to die just after I woke up? The Tank looked at me and if it could smile, it would have. In slow motion I saw the Tank threw the boulder at me then suddenly I felt something collide with me by the side and everything went normal speed again. I gasp as air gets knock out of my lungs as I fell to the side with a loud thud. I heard a loud crack of concrete as the boulder must have hit. A heavy weight and the smell of blood reached my sense and all my nerves began to panic. I groaned dots dancing in my vision then a growl was heard. I froze up looking up to whom had hit me. I can feel my heart thudding loudly, all my nerves screaming 'danger'.

It was not human.


	2. Names and Safety

**A/N: It's a getting to know each other chapter. XD Reviews are appreciated, if you want. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but those what I own. :3**

* * *

Deathly pale complexion with faded ocean blue eyes and a dark contrast of brown messy hair under the large grey hoodie. The…person had normal blue jeans though beaten up and scratched with no shoes or boots. It did have mighty sharp claws that is jabbing my chest as the…thing angrily growls at me as if it was my fault being frozen. I blinked at the man who leaped away with a screech as the survivors came near. "Weird…" I mumbled massaging the spot he'd been jabbing.

"Hey are you alright?" A feminine voice shouted at me. Looking up I saw the four survivors jogging towards me. Well, the dark-skinned woman was running towards me as the other three kept on shooting the incoming dead. She was wearing a pink muddy shirt and very soaked clinging jeans. An axe was slung on her back while holding two pistols with her hands. Her curly dark brown hair was put into some kind of ponytail, eyes like the color of hazel nut. I simply nodded standing up wary of them. The woman was only about a few feet away when she stops finally able to see me up close. I gulped nervously fiddling with my fingers but unable to look away as she stares. I know she was staring at my damn white eyes. I had forgotten to hide them away from excitement! Her fingers slowly trembled as it points at me with shock.

"Y-you're eyes…?" She starts off but couldn't find the word to say.

It was white. Was else is there to say?

I sighed sadly holding both hands up. "Hey lady look, I ain't no zombie. I just woke up with these eyes." I explained. She was about to say something else when the other three men came back. One of the two was a man with a white suit, though it had blood stains, holding up an automatic shotgun and a red backpack. The man beside him was wearing a hat covering his short black hair, faded yellow shirt and a pair of baggy pants. He also had a red backpack slung to his shoulder, a machine gun alike to the dark-skinned man on his hand. The suit man came close turning around with fire in his eyes, he was very angry.

"Rochelle, what the hell do you think y- Holy shit!" The man half-yelled as both looked at him as he points the shotgun at me. My eyes widen backing away from them ready to run. "Nick! What do you think y- Oh." The dark-skinned man came grabbing Nick's gun away from him 'till he saw me. Well, my eyes. The man stood there in shock although he didn't give the gun back from Nick. "Hey what's everyone standin' aro- Whoa!" The last one came around then stopped almost dropping his gun when he saw me.

It's funny how they all had the same reaction. Even so, I felt very small as they all just stood there staring in shock.

It didn't help that my nerves hasn't calm down yet.

"Um, please don't kill me. I just woke up!" I pleaded still hands up though backing up very slowly. That seemed to snap them back to reality. Nick grabbed the gun out of the other man's hand but the man had a tight grip. He glared hard at the man. "Coach, whatever he is, he is not human, and may I remind you we are in a zombie apocalypse? He can kill us if we don't kill him first!" Nick hissed trying to bulge the gun. Coach pulled the gun out of the man's reach. He glared back at Nick heatedly. "He could have killed us while we were gawking at him but he didn't, did he now Nick?" He said venom lacing in his voice. These guys must have a tough time. Before any fights can happen or anyone to speak, I step forward. "Look, I don't know…anything about myself. I know one thing for certain though. I'm not the living dead; I don't crave flesh or blood. So please…don't kill me!" I explained very carefully stretching every word especially the last bit. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then the southern man spoke up. "Well, if he definitely ain't rottin' then he's human! Plus the more the merrier right?" He says with a grin. Nick whirled his head around to glare at the man. He seems pretty determine to kill me. Before he could speak though, Coach grabs his arm moving him to the side. "Just let it go, Nick. We have guns and he has nothing. It could just be genetics." The man sternly stated reasonably. Obviously growing tired of the situation, Nick just scowled at us then looked at me. "If you even once try to eat me, _I will kill you_!" He threatened. "In my defense, I just woke up." I said putting my hands up in defeat. Rochelle rolls her eyes then walks away toward the arrow pointing to a dark alley way. The rest soon followed but I stayed back. Am I supposed to follow them? Can I follow them? It was stupid, I know. I should just go follow them without hesitation. Yet the argument whether I should live or not lingers in my head like a warning.

"You comin'?"

Snapping thoughts back to reality, I looked at the southerner who was smiling at me just waiting. The others hung back although looking around alert. Nick looked like he was forced to. I laughed mentally and grinned back. "Yeah, just collecting myself." I responded then jugged towards them.

Guess I found myself company…for now.

* * *

It took only ten minutes 'till we found the safe house. From what Rochelle explained to me, the safe house usually has a red white metal door which indicates what it is. It could be a door for a small room, even in a basement or an actual small house when lucky. There would be always some supplies at least inside like cans of food, ammos and med-kits. This safe house was just a room inside a huge once faded orange building connecting to another and the exit door leads to the other side. It was quite surprising that nothing attacked us. The alley way was suspiciously empty with only blood stains and bodies. The weird thing was the blood was fresh. How I know this is a complete mystery.

Then again, my whole life is a complete mystery!

The safe house wasn't too bad. Two floors were open to us, beds on the second floor while supplies are downstairs. The best thing about the stairs is it had a metal door just like the safe house but was grey instead of red. It didn't matter though! This means we could _sleep_ in peace without worrying about zombies. Although I don't think I'll be sleeping in a long run. The room upstairs is pretty nice despite the apocalypse. Five unused, little damaged, beds were lined up on the wall away from the steel bar from the boarded windows looking quiet presentable. Well, in today's world perhaps it is. The walls although damaged and paint peeling looked sturdy not to collapse on them. It didn't stink of urine or blood either. No bloodstains, no bodies, just a normal decaying room.

Rochelle is currently cooking canned red beans with a working stove downstairs. There was actually more food than we realize inside the safe house. According to Coach, we could stay here for weeks if we weren't trying to look for the 'safe haven.' He kindly filled me in about the information they have seen and heard around this city about a place where people can seek refugee from the zombies. Ellis, the Southerner, told me also that a man has been broadcasting about this haven through working radios. They made contact with him just three days ago and ended up trying to get uphill at the creepy house to get better view as well as to refill their needs. Nick wasn't too thrilled to trust this guy who calls himself 'Rave'. Rochelle had talked back that Rave gave them tons of correct information where to get food and weapons when contacted. It turns out that they haven't been attacked by any special infected until the Tank accident. They also have a small purple portable radio that lets them contact Rave when they can. It's what they are trying to do right now except for Nick who was scowling at the corner of his bed glaring at the radio.

We were all currently at the second floor sitting down on the middle bed with the radio making static sounds. "Hello? Rave? Are you there?" Ellis asks lying down in front of the radio poking it now and then. Coach was standing beside him staring at it deep in thinking. I was just….sitting on the head of the bed clutching a pillow at my chest. I stared at Ellis speaking to the radio chuckling slightly when the Southerner gets fed up once in a while. "So…what's this guy like?" I ask looking at Coach. Doing nothing feels like more dead than alive. Something I definitely don't want to feel or to be. The man scratches his head humming. "Well, we've only contacted him twice in three days so I'm not one to judge quickly but I say he's alright." He replies with a chuckle, "Loves to bring laughter in the darkest of times and to annoy Nick over there." A string of curses and threats came from Nick who decided to fumble with the papers he had found littering on the ground.

"Nice to hear ya too, Nick." A voice, strangely familiar, like a sweet honey with a touch of rough edge speaks out from the purple radio. I jolt in alarm as the voice came out staring at it in surprise. "Rave, you finally answered!" Ellis says cheering happily. A chuckle came out as a response. "Sorry 'bout that. Got a couple of troubles here but it has been….sustained." He explains. A sudden flash of images raced through my vision earning a gasp from me. All three heads looks at me in question but I shook my head warily.

What the hell was that all about? All I saw was a blur of white lab coats and…and…chains…then a horrible picture of a needle seeping out some kind of blue glowing liquid.

"So how far have you guys gone?" Rave asks getting the attention of from the three of us. Nick just scowled and continued to examine the dirty papers. Ellis sighs putting his head on his hands. "We haven't gotten very far. A Tank appeared out of nowhere and attacked us not to mention we also got a new member in the team." He responded with a huge grin as he finishes that sentence. I smiled a little although hiding it by using the pillow. "The Tank doesn't sound good but it seems you guys made it out alright. And what's this about a new survivor?" He asks with obvious interest. Coach mentions me to the radio suggesting to tell my name. Oh…wait...

What is my name?

Slowly crawling towards the radio, I tried to think hard of my name to no avail. I didn't notice I was near enough the radio and had stopped if Ellis didn't wave a hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly for a second when I saw him raise an eyebrow. I shook my head smiling. Nick was suddenly interested staring at us. "That's right. We don't know you're name yet but you know ours." He pointed out narrowing his eyes at me. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I ignored the stares I was getting and focused on the radio. "Nick, don't be an ass right now." Ellis stated with a pointed stare at the man who growled back. Coach looked curious of this cocking his head to the side. "It is kind of strange we haven't gotten your name. I hope you don't intend to be nameless the whole way, boy!" He commented chuckling. I sigh shaking my head however was smiling. "I think this is a good time then to tell us your name, newbie!" Rave teased. I don't mind telling them my name, really. It's just that I can't remember it! Oh what to do.

Another sudden image flashed through my head although it was just a word. A confusing word that soon became my name.

"….Vameir. My name is Vameir."


	3. Repeatedly Dying

**A/N: Okay, this was mostly rushed so I apologized if it seem...rushed(lack of better word) XDD I'll fix mistakes and anything else tom. when I get the chance :3 I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, if you can. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Vameir. :3**

* * *

_"The dreams of which I'm dying are the best I've ever had."_

_Mad World_

* * *

I think I should think before I speak. It's a common tactic use by most people. Although most of the time, people just….say what they think.

Which then lead to trouble!

Like right now.

The bemused looks from my companions' faces was more comfortable than the growing silence Rave is giving. The man had not said a word, hell no one spoke! Rochelle was still downstairs cooking unaware of what happened. But what did happened? I said my name and Mr. Savior here stopped talking!

Did I do something wrong? Even Nick raised an eyebrow at the silent radio.

Ellis whistled lowly and cracked a grin as well as the silence. "Well your name ain't bad. Just…different." He commented smiling widely. I pouted a little hanging back on the bed. Nick snorted and looked away thankfully not saying anything. Pretty sure he would have started a war of swearing and insults. Coach just shrugged although his focus was more at the radio than us. "Hey Rave, you got bitten or something?" He asks jokingly though slight fear crept in his voice. There was static before a large tired sigh answered. "Yeah, I'm here. " Rave replied gravely. Everyone just stared at the little radio again. The atmosphere that was once playful soon crept into tension. There was something he wasn't telling us no doubt about it. Nick was frowning thinking while Ellis has his eyebrows scrunched together confused as hell as I am and Coach stared with unreadable eyes at the radio.

There was complete utter silence.

"You need to get here fast. Like pronto, ASAP!" He said loudly breaking the silence. There was only utter panic in his voice that sent all three men looking at me in question. I hold my hands up mouthing 'I just woke up' in my defense. Nick stands up with a growl and stomps to us with a scowl on his face. "This kid isn't gonna go nuts and try to eat us right?" He asks hand hovering over the pistol on his pocket. Why it's there and I fail to notice, I may never know. Because as quickly as Nick asked that question, Rave replied with an unsure, 'maybe'.

All I heard was a loud bang and shouting then blackness came to greet me.

…

…

…..

I….think I'm dying..Or dead…I don't feel ANYTHING though. It's actually…quite comfy!

Nothing else but the soothing darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR NICK?" Okay, maybe not _soothing._

That sounded like Ellis yelling at Nick who probably was smiling at my dead body. It's weird that all my senses are still working. I can hear just find and the feeling of my blood trickling down my chest to my hands isn't much comforting.

"He said 'maybe'! I can't take a chance knowing he can eat us! Hell you guys will thank me later!" Nick yelled back with no remorse. I can hear Rochelle sob while Coach tries to soothe her.

I really don't think the dead can feel sad or even panic at the moment. My nerves has yet to grow…well, I expect dead when you're…dead.

Gah! This is so confusing!

WHY AM I NOT MOVING ON TO THE LIGHT?

"….I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that Nick shot our poor fellow Vameir." Rave asks with a chuckle. That seemed to stop whatever was going on. "Before most of you get upset, the kid is not dead. And no, nick. He ain't a zombie!" He explains. I can hear Nick scoff then a cold metal was pressed upon my head. I stiffened suddenly. Please don't tell me he'll shoot me. I'm already DEAD Nick! Don't desecrate my corpse, please. Oh if only I can talk. This feels strangely like how I woke up. With nothing but sound.

As if on cue, a shriek fell upon all listening ears freezing any human on spot. Anyone long enough to survive this world knows that sound before death claim their soul.

And being poetic is just one of the things I do when you're dead…alive…in limbo.

"The hunter can't get us. It can't even see us right?" Ellis asks pumping a shotgun. I heard someone gulp to my left. "I hope so, Ellis." Rochelle replies. Rave was silent as well as Nick. Everyone was waiting for another shriek of a Hunter. The cold metal was still there! It was getting annoying now.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking loudly was heard to my far right as a growl emitted from the hunter. Too bad I can't see it. The shooting began as I can hear them shuffle to the stairs as the Hunter leaps inside the room. There wasn't much to leap from so the continuous shooting must only mean the hunter is smart.

Could…Could it be? Maybe it's the same one….or…just another bad luck. I pray they escape, even Nick. Small wounds are better than being dead.

There was a heay weight on me as I realize the hunter was on my chest, breathing close to my face. I can hear it growl angrily then shrieking at the survivors making them stop there shooting. I can feel slick long jagged claws near my throat. If it weren't for Rave saying I wasn't dead, I know they would have shot it. Dammit! Why it is when I need my voice the most it fails me? I tried to say something like 'just shoot' but my throat was as dead as my body!

I blame Nick for this. He just had to shoot me. No wait-

I blame Rave. That damn mouth of his will just keep on yapping 'till someone silence it!

The sudden pinch of pain opened my eyes quickly as if I couldn't breathe. I choked on air for a few moments and blinking 'till everything was normal again. My companions were at the stairs with their guns lowered and mouths hung low looking at me with shock. Nick managed to just stare in surprise though unmoving. The Hunter suddenly was rambling on about something while, again, jabbing those menacing claws at my newly shot chest. The blood stained the tip of his claws but it didn't seem to notice. Huh, I thought it would go crazy. The Hunter was the same one from before. His clothes were more beaten up than last time but his appearance didn't change. He stopped jabbing after he realizes I was looking at him. He tilts his head to the side staring at me. "You're strange." I hoarsely whispered low enough only for him to hear. He was about to do something when he heard the click of a gun. The hunter swiftly turns shrieking at the survivors, freezing them in their place, and then suddenly leaps away to the broken window without looking back.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

I kept staring at the window I didn't realize Nick pointing his guns at me. I heard a growl and flinched away from the hand trying to grab me. Ellis and Rochelle managed to shove Nick back away from me as the man looks like he wants to murder me…again. Nick just glared as Rochelle and Ellis turns to me with slightly frightened eyes. Coach stayed back at the stairs seemingly frozen. They want to say something. Their mouths are moving but no sound was coming out. I think Ellis was about to say it when Nick beat him to it with a growl.

"What the hell are you?"

And here comes the headache!


	4. Secrets To Remember

**A/N: Lotsa of secrets exposed in this chapter ;) Thank you for those who are reading this story ^_^ And I hope you guys enjoy it! More secrets left to expose, this is just a quarter of it. XD Reviews are welcomes and deeply appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything except the obvious. **

* * *

If I had known I will die continuously when I woke up, I would have slept _forever_!

This situation is as worse as being dead.

Nick has his guns pointed at me again making me wonder how many times this would happen. Ellis just looked….well, confused and torn. Rochelle and Coach moved close to the wall although their guns were down it were pointed at me. I think Ellis is the only one not pointing a gun at me. Fantastic.

Now how am I going to answer a question I have no answer for? I really don't want to die again.

"Answer me!" Nick shouted his eyes filled with blazing fury. I tried to back away afraid of the weapons but pain bloomed in my body as soon as I moved. I manage to grit my teeth not letting a painful moan escape. My trembling hands hover to the hole in my chest. I don't even think I have a heart! I glared angrily at Nick. "I keep telling you I just woke up so how the hell should I know WHAT I am?" I replied hissing at the growling man. Coach seems to regain his confidence and stepped up forcing the guns away from my face. "Nick, let's calm down and think about it for a moment." He said looking at the man right in the eye. Nick glared back as a response along with a 'fuck no'.

Then something incredible, for me, happened!

Rochelle, not sure what came across her mind to do so, _shot_ Nick right at his leg making the man scream out of pain and fall onto his knees. Surprise filled the room as everyone looked at the trembling Rochelle. She had her gun pointing right at Nick now although her eyes seem unfocused with a bit of light blue tinge on her hazelnut eyes. I squinted carefully regarding that it looked like the liquid from the flashback. Ellis and Coach seemed too shock to say anything and Nick was throwing insults and curses at everyone while he attempts to fix his wound. I looked at Rochelle carefully who said nothing and hasn't moved an inch. "Rochelle…?" I called out to here concern lacing in my voice. As if waking up from a dream, she blinks once then her face scrunches up into confusion then dread as she saw Nick. She sets the gun down staring at the glaring man. The light blue was gone from her eyes.

"I…I...I'm sorry...Nick! I-I don't what got into me." Rochelle explains in fear backing away from us. Nick narrowed his eyes at her then looked at me with a snarl. I raised an eyebrow at him then scoffed as I realized what he was silently implying. "You can't blame everything onto me, Nick." I told him coldly. Ellis walked towards the hysterical Rochelle and hugged her in comfort. "Ro, it's alright. You didn' mean it." He softly said trying to cheer up the sobbing girl. Coach sighed and grabbed Nick on the arm who protested in pain. "I'll be treating Nick downstairs and contact Rave again." He told us then dragged Nick downstairs. I looked over to Rochelle and Ellis sympathetically. It wasn't her fault, really.

But who's gonna believe me if I told them the reason for the shooting was because of the light blue thing in her eyes?

Definitely not me if I hadn't seen it.

* * *

Rave looked outside the cottage only working window. All the others were either boarded with wood or the glass was filled with grime and guts. It was a small wooden cottage with most furniture still intact. A black old box TV was at the living room along with the black leather couch facing it. The kitchen attached to the living room had only a fridge and a stove. Not even counters or cabinets. There was a huge mahogany table but it was filled with papers and guns and was in front of the couch. He, on the other hand, was inside a small bedroom sitting down the cerulean bed waiting for the response that has yet to come from the black compact radio. The room was small enough to almost touch the end of his king size bed. There was a stack of books within the skinny shelve beside the cabinet he uses for storing weapons and food. A small lamp was perched onto the wall next to the head of his bed strapped and nailed with whatever sticky material there was available.

He made contact with four survivors just three days ago and being him, he was bent on helping them 'till they get here.

Never along did he thought that an old…_acquaintance _from the past would come back from the dead.

He eyed the kids who were playing at the yard just outside his home. Their parents were nearby with either a gun strapped on their backs or a melee weapon. Despite this place being the 'safe haven', you can never be sure with the special infected. With a sigh he stood up walking towards a long oval mirror on the wall. Rave looked over his appearance with a smug grin; taller than an average man, creamy caramel skin, and a built frame with scars lingering on his skin. His once energetic golden eyes were replaced by sharp dark ruby eyes. His shaggy light brown hair seemed to stick in every ends especially the bangs in front of him. A dark leather slim trench coat hugs his body like a wrapper while his faded newly acquired jeans as loosely put on with a large black belt keeping his pants intact and a pair black military combat boots to complete his image. He can't help but sigh at the belt. It was really bugging him whenever he has to crouch that it digs into his skin. He looked at his grey bloodstained shirt with a grimace. "I need a new shirt." Rave mumbles to himself. He touches the eyes of his reflection remembering the day they turned red. He chuckles humorlessly staring deep into those eyes of his.

How can he forget? Vameir's living existence just proves he won't be able to forget.

"Eyes as white as snow." He whispers to the shadows with half-lidded eyes.

The memories of that day just before the virus broke out were as clear as the day. He was walking around the lab, very tired from last night arguments with Sarah. That woman still argues with him every night…even now. Everything seemed normal as everyone worked like any other day. He shouldn't have dismissed those warnings. He should have _listened_. But how can he?

How can you listen to a man you shot 24 years ago?

Another sigh escapes his lips as he leans on the window, forehead onto the cool surface of the glass. "I was a fool, wasn't I?" He asks to no-one with a sad smile. He was a fool; this world won't let him forget. The dead walking seemed very ironic to Rave. When the survivors told him they got a new member, he was anxious to get them here fast. A large group might be good but it is also bad for supplies. Imagine his surprise when Vameir's voice rang through the radio like a cold knife stabbing him in his chest. Well, for him of course. He was visibly shock with dread!

Mortified, even. He thought he had died in that rally. CEDA was sure they had killed the last one.

Guess you can't really kill the 'immortal'.

Years ago that joke would have been funny. Now it's just as haunting as the living Vameir. Not to mention, the hunter must have been stalking him. It was no question when the radio was filled with a loud familiar screech after the incident. Rave thought he could just ignore him and forget about the past. Focus on the safe haven, try to find a cure, not let Sarah take scouting missions again…But the past seems to have catch up on him. The virus...the accident…the explosion…All could have been avoided _if he had listened!_ He curled his hand into a fist glaring down at the floor angrily. Countless of lives lost and those who had survive where trying to live. "Can I even find the cure?" He asks himself feeling lost and defeated.

"Rave? Rave, are you there?"

The sound of Coach snapped him back to reality as he turns around and walks to the radio. "Yeah, I'm here." He sighs tiredly. A chuckle and a curse came from the other end. "You wouldn't believe just what happened when you were gone, that is if you were." The man said and if Rave could see him, he knows he was grinning. He could also hear Nick hissing, grumbling about Rochelle and Vameir conspiring something together. He raised an eyebrow at the radio. "What's this trouble I hear?" Rave asked chuckling as Nick yells 'fuck off' at me. Language the man has. "Well…Rochelle somehow shot Nick on the leg as if she was day-dreaming. Then she says she couldn't remember what happened or how she even did it 'till she saw Nick. She had a gist of what happened although it was as if she was forced." Coach explained.

….Oh no….No, no, no!

Rave sat down the bed heavily with wide eyes as he stared at the radio in shock. It couldn't be, could it? "Coach, how far are you from the destination?" he asked trying hard not to show the uneasiness in his voice. There was pondering of silence. "Not that far. Maybe two miles..?" He replied unsure. He nodded. It was enough. "I'm gonna meet you guys there. I'll be with a bright red van, easier to see." He told him." Nick laughs bitterly over the radio. "Yeah, I'll be nice to finally see you." He sarcastically said.

Well, annoying the con man was fun even though he pissed him more than once.

Rave smiled at the radio unseen. "I'll be looking forward for it. Any questions regarding….the incidents I will answer there. For now, keep in touch and stay safe." he said hand over the off button. "We'll see you then." Coach says then there was only static. He pushed the off button then sighed. "What am I going to do?" He whispers. He was just thankful CEDA wasn't on their trail right now. He knows they will be soon. Probably when he picks them up! Clasping his hands together, he looked at the empty ground thoughtful. They were coming with Vameir and Rave was sure he needs to tell him the truth. With another sigh he flops down his bed closing his tired red eyes. He would tell the man who he is, save the survivors, fend off CEDA and most importantly; don't get killed by Vameir.

Long ago, seeing Vameir would have brought joy to the Head of Science, Rave.

Now…he was just afraid.

Afraid to face the Immortal that he had forsaken, killed, and abandoned when the virus struck.

Afraid of the retribution at hand.

* * *

**Note:I felt reclined to say this after I re-read the chapter, Rave is not a vampire nor is Vameir. So that is out of options of what he is :3 Just saying.**


	5. The Ups and Downs

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who's reading this story and to those who faved, followed and even reiewed! ^w^ This is chap. 5 sort of a filler chappie to get things going. If you have time do please leave review! Now who likes fiestas? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything than the obvious.**

* * *

I want to crawl into a hole and never go back up again. Ever.

…It's just so hard to ignore the truth when its screaming right in front of your face.

I stared up the dark night sky holding close a red blanket for comfort not just for the cold. There were thousands of stars seemingly scattered throughout the night sky. It was as bright as the huge glowing full moon residing with the stars. I was standing in front of the new boarded window looking through the large gap between the woods. It was a crappy job that everyone agreed to but we were tired from what just happened. Nick was furious as hell and refuses to come up to sleep here. Coach berated the man by telling him that HE will be the cause of their deaths by his paranoia. Ellis and Rochelle laughed at Nick's sputtering about how he didn't have paranoia then proceeded to glare at me. I just stared back with a dead expression, extremely tired of being dead.

Who knew being dead actually takes out a lot on you?

Despite the exhaustion, I was able to stand up right staring at the night sky. Not sure what made me do it but I guess I was curious of how the Hunter even got in when suddenly I felt…relaxed. It felt like there was no zombie apocalypse, that I wasn't being repeatedly hated, that I remember who I am…

That everything was _normal_! What confuses me more is the fact that word sounded out of place. It was _**wrong**._

I sighed tiredly closing my eyes and just…stood there listening to everything. Nick was obviously pushing some of the stocking shelves out of the way for his bed. The con man literally took the mattress with the pillow and blanket. The main frame was used to cover up the broken window from the Hunter. Everyone was sure that Infected is insane with a mind of its own. It didn't help when Ellis joked that one day it'll probably be able to carry guns and shoot to break the silence after Coach and Nick came back up. He was probably trying to lighten the mood but it did the opposite of that.

Rochelle was still in shock of what happened when she zoned out. She still can't believe she had shot Nick on the leg without realizing it. You can see the two trying hard not to participate with the other in any way. That includes helping Nick move down his 'portable' bed. She was currently sleeping on one of the farthest bed to the side of the wall. We all agreed it was for the best that she didn't do guard duty tonight. Ellis and Coach were conversed in a conversion about who knows what. I think I heard something about 'highway' and 'red truck' then it quickly turned into another topic. I smiled slightly thinking on how almost normal this all seemed. It was like there was nothing wrong with the world; just a few friends with problems hanging out.

If only it could be that way…Well, a ma-being can hope right?

I re-opened my eyes facing the silvery sphere. I can feel the small soft set of wind passing through the gaps. It felt nice and chilly. It made me relax from the stress of the incident. It had been awkward just lying there on the bed staring at everyone with weary eyes. Ellis seems like the only guy to be amazed, hell even _interested_ on how I'm still alive. I guess it's just how the guy is.

Sighing once again, I looked down sadness suddenly looming me once again. I gripped the blanket around me tightly trying to gain comfort from it. I couldn't help but to be disappointment when nothing happened. I scoffed at myself knowing it was an object and not alive. The sudden feeling of emptiness seems so real it scared me. I shook my head willing my thoughts to go away. I can't help but think I am _empty_. Just a shell that can be dispose of easily. I sighed once again although this time frustrated at me for being so depressed.

"Come on, Vameir! You just recently found out your name and you can't die. Think positive!" I whispered to myself sounding a lot like a motivational speaker. It felt weird to encourage myself out of thinking the horrible outcomes. It would do no good, really. Nick already hates me for I can kill him. Coach and Ellis seem to trust me enough which is good. Rochelle…well before this we were getting together fine but now I'm not so sure anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Coach say walking towards me then leaned on the wall beside the boarded window. I chuckled never looking away from sky. "Just thinking about how I'm not going to die anytime soon and probably be on a hit list from Nick." I replied with a small smirk. He rolled his eyes at me shaking his head. "Rave said he knows what's going on. I guess you'll get your answer soon, huh?" He said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "He told us to meet him at the bridge near the lake up ahead. He's gonna rescue us from there so we'll be leaving early tomorrow." Coach explained.

Tomorrow? Already?

I blinked repeatedly trying to process that. Everything seems to be going very fast. Finally breaking my gaze from the moon, I stared at Coach incredulously. "Seriously?" I said already panicking as tons of scenarios came to my mind.

All of it with me either being experimented on or shoved in a cage.

I'm not really sure what brought that up. I guess the feeling of being non-human has gotten to my nerves.

Damn, why are my nerves so panicky?

Coach raised an eyebrow at me as if he couldn't believe I wasn't happy at the information. I stared back at the man blankly trying to make it obvious. He continued to raise his eyebrows although his smirk was getting bigger. I sighed then went on explaining what I was just thinking. He snorted at me rolling his eyes at the process claiming I was more paranoid that Nick was. I scowled at the man turning my head the opposite way heat radiating my cheeks in embarrassment. "Well sorry for feeling insecure!" I grumbled which only made the man laugh.

Ellis quickly but quietly shut him up when he got to loud by throwing him his shoe. Coach stared back at Ellis like he had not just done that. Ellis only smirked and turned around back to what he was doing when a flying shoe hits him on him. I bit a laugh as both men decided to have a 'shoe war' against each other. I smiled widely as I ducked down from a shoe flying straight for my face. I see Ellis pout 'till he got hit on the face making Coach yell in triumph. A sudden loud bang from the door at the stairs scared all of us, excluding Rochelle, hearing Nick yell 'shut up I'm trying to sleep'. Ellis grinned at the door seeing a bit of the man's face."Heya Nick! Wanna join ma side for the war?" He asked grinning crazily like he lost his mind. "Oh hell no!" He growled out loudly then quick heavy footsteps retreated. I snickered seeing the pouting Ellis look at the door and sighed. "No fun sometimes." He grumbled out. I stared at him with a questioned look. "You act like you're drunk." I stated. Ellis blinked owlishly at me while tilting his head to the side. Coach just grinned. "Guess that means I'm in the party too." He commented. I was about to say something when Rochelle woke up glaring at us with beady eyes yelling 'shut up'.

Honestly, she's scarier than Nick when she's like that _especially_ when she just shot the man without thinking. We all scrambled to our beds with either a grin or a huge smile.

Surprises after surprises aren't so bad after all!

* * *

Morning came quickly with a few strands of light near my eyes. I groaned loudly annoyed by the bright light. My stupid bed was beside the broken window since I told them that zombies generally ignored me. This included special Infected…except for that Hunter. I still don't get why he chooses to _stab_ my chest! I mean, he couldn't just do it on my arm? I sighed softly as other groans and whining were heard throughout the safe house. Well, at least everyone's awake!

I looked at the axe Rochelle had given me despite the dispute with Nick. It was at least 3 arm lengths long with a sharp black blade that had some dried blood on both metal grey handle and blade. I stared at it more then looked at Rochelle with a genuine smile. She smiled back patting my back. "Thanks, Rochelle." I said. Nick scowled but before he can say anything else Ellis immediately shoved bread in his mouth to shut him up. Coach just snickered earning a glare from Nick. "Well, if everybody is done eating and fooling around, we can get moving to the bridge." He said with a grin as he cock his shotgun. Rochelle got her twin pistols, as I like to call it, and Ellis got his katana swinging around although he stopped when Nick threatened to shoot him if he even cuts one tiny piece of his dear suit. I laughed in my head just smiling outward. The man had a sub-machine gun and I really didn't want to be target practice. I swung my axe low to see how it works. It oddly feels right on my hands which worried me.

I frowned slightly as we walked out of the safe house. Nothing feels _right_ anymore, I told myself. With a shake of a head, I swung an uppercut to one of the zombies blocking my way. I grinned as its head was quickly chopped off with force. Being non-human has its perks. I stared at the decapitated body for a moment then shuddered.

"Vameir, hurry up you slow little demon!"

I shook my head and grinned looking up seeing them already calling up more than few attentions. Well, I'm gonna enjoy myself hacking in front of the group! I ran to catch up with them, a dark axe glinting with fresh blood in hand.

"Just getting warmed up for the fiesta!"

I am **LOVING** this!


	6. Problems Are Contagious

**Read, enjoy, and please review! This took longer than expected, sorry ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious.**

* * *

You know the feeling when you've finally reached your destination after so much work then suddenly something just had to swipe you out of the way into the cold ocean water?

Yeah, I'm getting that _feeling_ right now!

I was sinking under the dark murky water below the red long bridge filled with zombies and my friends shooting for their dear lives. I can see the supposedly red car that should take us to safety with the man in black beside it. My vision starts to blur and I didn't even bother breathing in water. The shock from the Tank swiping me to the side knocked out most of the air from my lungs. I was slowly going down to the bottom of the ocean, body too numb to feel. I can hear shouting, so distant…so far. Darkness crept around my eyes as the lack of oxygen finally starts to get a reaction from my lungs. I grimaced not letting myself get a breath or two. I just closed my eyes and willed everything to go away. I couldn't die anyway.

My conscious soon faded, last thoughts hoping I would reach solid ground in one piece.

* * *

He could have save him and redeem himself.

He could have helped them destroy that Tank.

Instead, Rave stood there shooting in the opposite direction where a horde had suddenly broken out after the Tank swiped Vameir into the ocean. His friends screaming in either rage or shock but didn't stop to look down or see if he was swimming. They knew they had to get to him and defeat the Tank lest they become food for the dead. He never felt guiltier.

The survivors had finally defeated the Tank and were now running towards Rave. He nodded at them when they could see him then entered the car to start it up. The first one to enter was a dark-skinned man wearing a yellow shirt. He sat at the front seat slamming the door while attempting to shoot the incoming zombies. Rave could only assume that he was Coach since Nick would rather be dead than to sit with him and the other man was cursing a Southern accent heavily lacing could only be Ellis. The woman must be Rochelle. The three of them hastily sat at the back Rochelle shooting zombies and Nick holding the wound on Ellis's bleeding leg. It looked like a sharp object had deeply cut him. Rave quickly backed up the car; swerving 180 degree then slams the pedals accelerating quickly to a steady 120 MH. The road back to the haven was actually clean, only a few car wreck at the sides. Breath of relief escapes everyone in car except for him. He stared at the road expressionless thinking on how to get Vameir back and what to say to the rest of them.

"We…lost…Vameir…"

Everyone was silent. Not an insult to say or a breath to escape. Everything seemed to stop until Rave sighed looking at the rear view mirror to see Nick glaring outside, Ellis looking lost and in pain, Rochelle had a sad longing face on. He turned to Coach who was rubbing his temples hunched over his lap, shotgun lying to the side. Rave turned his attention back to the road of open fields. It used to be farms but now only withered plants remained and a few zombies lingering. "It happened so fast." Rochelle whispered quietly gripping her axe tightly. Losing someone is hard especially if you have known them for quite a while. They arrived a week later with a few minor injuries also managing to contact him in a safe room not far from the bridge. In those times, Vameir sounded like he has gotten close to the group even to Nick who seemingly hated his gut. It was surprising but not unexpected. Now that he was gone, temporarily he hopes, everyone didn't see this as a victory. Not when one of you might be in danger.

"He will be safe no matter what the situation is I assure you." Rave promised as he nodded. Nick scowled at him then turned back to looking outside his window. "How would you know?" It was surprisingly Coach who asked the question. Rave raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. After all that has happened, they really didn't trust Vameir to be fine? He was sort of disappointed. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply shook his head and chuckled. "Twenty years ago, I saw Vameir get shot. When his voice came through the radio, I almost had a heart attack. If a simple bullet can't put the man down then being swept away into the ocean is like a walk to the park for him." He explained smiling slightly. He didn't need to mention how happy he was that his best friend was alive. He will never mention though that he was the shooter. Coach looked at him doubt in his eyes but he shook his head then looked away. Ellis shifted in his seat wincing as he moves his left leg. "How is he gonna find us?" The Southerner asked.

That was a question Rave couldn't answer for he doesn't have one. He let the silence engulf the question letting out tense atmosphere.

He would have to just trust Vameir to come back in one piece.

* * *

_Stupid me…Stupid scientist…Stupid everything!_

_Why did I think helping them was a good idea?_

_The night had been cold and unforgiving. The lab was in chaos, excited about the discovery they made about a new molecular discovery. I rubbed my arms to comfort myself especially the purple bruise forming on my left. It was small and circling around the two dots that were punctured by evil tubes that took his blood away. I don't know how much they took but it was enough to make me feel dizzy. If I hadn't been deceived…If I hadn't…_

_A defeated sigh escapes my lips as I look down the dark ocean with the moonlight shining on the surface. It was a beautiful view up in the observatory. The ocean stretched unimaginable wide, no land for miles in this side while the city sleeps on the other. The sky was filled with beautiful stars accompanying the silver moon. A small smile crept up on my face. No matter how hard the day was just looking at this scenery always makes me feel calm, in control. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_I froze on spot growling lowly then turned my head slightly to the left. A light brown haired man with golden eyes wearing a long white lab coat was standing awkwardly on the door frame holding what looks like red wine. I sneered at the Head Scientist swiftly looking away. He sighed and footsteps soon came near. He stood right beside me staring at the ocean. I looked at him warily in case they try to do the same stunt again. He took a sip of the wine before offering me some. I snorted at him pushing the glass away. "I don't want your drink." I coldly replied. The man sighed but puts the glass beside me then turned to leave. I was, well, confuse. What was the point of that? I got my answer when he stops for a moment and said,_

"_Nothing happened. It's your drink to begin with."_

_I blinked surprised turning to say something but he was already gone. I stared at the closed door for a second before grabbing the wine and gulping it down. I smiled a little. "Taste good." _

_Rave is one strange human._

* * *

A groan escaped my lips as my head throbbed painfully. My whole body ached and drenched from drowning in the ocean. The dirt sticking onto my back felt very uncomfortable though knowing I reached solid ground soothed me. I winced as I open my eyes with the stupid sun glaring at my eyes. It's near sundown and I have no idea where I am. I sat up slowly careful not to aggravate my muscles then looked around my surroundings.

The dark ocean was in front of me with the red bridge looking like a line. Behind me was a creepy looking forest that who knows leads where. Not a building or zombie at sight. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to make me feel good.

If I was this far away, how the hell am I suppose to go back?

With a sigh, I look to my side and to my surprise; the black axe Rochelle gave me was there. At least I'm armed if the zombies decided play time is over. I rubbed my hands over my face wearily remembering the memory dream. Rave really knows me. I just can't believe he does despite the shooting incident. "I should have known." I muttered grabbing the axe then stood using it like a cane. I'm going to need to find a place to sleep and a plan to get back to the city. I adjust my grip on the handle holding it like a sword. I looked at the red bridge then back the forest. Not much choice, really. With a last glance back at the bridge hoping my friends got away safely, I turned around then start to walk towards the looming forest.

"Looks like I'm all alone again."

…Right?


	7. Mr Smoker

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone reading this and those who had review, follow and fav! ^w^ **  
**

Anyway, enjoy, read, and please review! 83

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the obvious.

* * *

Clearly, I have a knack for getting in trouble!

More than once, _more than once_, I got a special infected trying to murder my guts. The statement seems normal enough when you're human which I am not. Somehow I managed to piss off most of them even though I didn't mean it. They would have ignored me like the other good zombies but no, life loves to make me miserable.

So here I am stuck on a tree sitting on the branch and hugging the trunk as hard as I could.

The forest was thick with variety of trees and I was happy that some had fruits in them. They weren't rotten fortunately. Fallen leaves mostly covered the muddy ground, a large moss covered rocks lingered everywhere and of course, zombies appeared not long after I ventured in. Clearings aren't much but a short circular plain with a pond. I had to look up every time reminding myself of the sky. I didn't think looking at the same tall dark trees with zombies around for more than an hour can drag me down. To make matters worse, the sun had set an hour ago making it hard to continue on the dark forest. I thought I could go ahead for a few more minutes in case I find something but instead angered a lot of infected. I gulped looking down below to see the Smoker who had been relentlessly chasing him through the woods. It was the last zombie I pissed off.

Leaves shuffled loudly down at the ground as the said Smoker growled out a scratchy noise almost like a curse. He kept glaring at me for who knows how long. I didn't know I could climb trees but I was happy that I could. The tongues of him, rather creepy, can regenerate which I found out after tugging the stupid thing when it wrapped around my waist. Another garble of a growl caught my attention.

"What? I'm not going down while you're there!" I said giving the infected my glare.

The Smoker hissed angrily stomping its floor before backing away then looked at the tree I as hugging. Mr. Smoker, my nickname for him, was a very tall man, agile when in pursuit and reminded me a lot of that Hunter. Perhaps it's the lack of boils and bumps I see commonly with the infected that these two lack. It was almost as if they came from the same type of virus….which made no sense to me. The man though had the multiple tongues the others had although his clothes were well-kept. He was wearing a white sort of dirty shirt underneath the black leather jacket with a pair of nice jeans and to end it with two muddy dark brown boots. It compliments well with his slightly graying bleached blonde hair and silver looking eyes, a tinge of blue lingering just by the outside edge of the pupil. Looks like he still retained some of his old colors.

A tongue suddenly shot out to grab his ankle and harshly pulls me down. I shouted a startled sound in surprise as I hit the ground with a resounding smack. Pain bloomed from my back making me groan but quickly dissipates when I lay still for a few moments while trying to blink away the blurry vision. I can hear Mr. Smoker give a raspy chuckle just right beside me. I moaned in pain trying to sit up, shaking my head as my vision returns back to normal. I glared heatedly onto those silver eyes.

"What is YOUR problem?!" I hissed massaging my sore arm and also trying to look around for my black axe. My back ached a little but the worst damage was the huge headache attacking my head painfully. Mr. Smoker rolled his tongue back then gave me a smug grin. I scowled lightly thinking it was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't accidentally chopped off his tongue just for boredom, he wouldn't have chased after me. I sighed wearily standing looking around of my damn axe. Where did it land? A glint of light caught my attention by the tree. I walked over to it to pick it up but a warning hiss stopped me. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed at me dangerously. It doesn't take a genius to find out what he's thinking. I rolled my eyes then just kept walking. I can see him tense getting ready to lunge if necessary.

"Relax, tongue head! I only want to feel _safe_. I won't kill you." I said without looking back as I pick up my trusty axe. I balanced it in both hands until it felt comfortable. I turned around to face him eyeing my weapon. I snorted and started walking towards him. Mr. Smoker took a step back eyes still narrowed at my axe. I sighed exasperatedly stopping my tracks.

He really doesn't trust me with the axe, huh?

Mr. Smoker stood there no longer eyeing the axe instead both of us. I wasn't what was worse. I sat down, more like fell, the ground crossed leg, putting down my axe to the side and waved a hand to sit for him. He looked at me surprised but shook his head before leaning on a tree behind him arms crossed. We looked at each other for a very long time not minding the zombies, crickets or even the cold chill night. Time seems to slow down as we just sat there. It was oddly calming…like when you meditate. I chuckled loudly at the thought gaining a questioning glance from my, dare I say, companion. He tilted his head to the side, curious. I shrugged giving him a grin.

"I just thought of meditating in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Like right outside where all the zombies are perched on top of a car." I explained. Mr. Smoker snorted rolling his eyes. "Hey, it's just a thought! I mean, since they don't attack me…" I trailed off as I wave my hands in demonstration. The zombies once in a while looked at us, most of the time they ignored me. Sometimes they shove which only made them headless. Mr. Smoker nodded although he seems to be in deep thought. I titled my head to the side now curious of him.

"What's your name?" I asked gaining another surprised. He shrugged then made some sort of…noise. It was like a mix of a growl and a purr. He growled out then coughed into his hands.

"I don't have one."

…

…Eh?

EH?

EHHHH?!

There was silence between us as we stared again at each other but he looks amused of my gaping face. My eyes were wide in shock, jaw probably hit the floor by now yet I couldn't care if a fly zooms in. He just _talked_ like a normal human being. In a perfect sense too, a complete sentence!

"…You can talk." was all I said as I closed my mouth smacking my teeth together with a loud click. He nodded slowly eyeing me carefully now. I grinned widely, excitement running through my veins.

"YOU CAN TALK!"

"…Yes?"

The poor infected seemed to be very confused and slightly scared of me. I forced myself to calm down knowing it would do no good if I continued like a hyperactive kid. The smile never left although my nerves calmed. I took deep breaths, closing my eyes for a moment then opening them grinning still. I can talk to somebody now other than me!

I WON'T HAVE TO GO INSANE!

Mr. Smoker must have seen me stopped moving all together still grinning because he slowly took a step forward as if to approach me to see what was happening. That snapped me out of my happy thoughts, grin quickly replaced with a simple smile. He seemed to freeze as he saw me revert back to normal. He just stood there with tongues just slithering in the air. His face looked doubtful for a moment then shook his head and raised an eyebrow. I think he knew about my internal burst of joy. I merely gave him a shrug.

"I need my sanity." I replied. He snorted at that.

"And a talking zombie is sane?" Mr. Smoker retorted with a smirk. His voice was a little gravely, raspy but a smooth baritone voice can be heard. I sighed grabbing the axe as I stand. I saw him tense narrowing his eyes again at my weapon. "Dude, I'm not going to kill you. I thought we established this!" I exclaimed tiredly.

Convincing an infected is like asking Nick not to shoot me in the head if I bite him.

He frowned at me scratching his head. "Because you need me for your sanity." He stated deadpanned. I nodded confused on why this was so hard to understand. It was a simple concept! How can he not get it?

"Do you realize that will do the opposite effect?"

"Do you realize that I'm not human?"

He did know that, right? I mean zombies don't attack me. That had to be suspicious!

…right?

I find myself staring into that shock silver eyes as if I just grew two heads and wondering how many times I have to doubt my decisions before I really die permanently. Mr. Smoker just stood there with the same shocked expression, not moving one bit. Not even his tongues moved. Even when I move around waving my arms at his face, he didn't move.

…I think I broke him.

Damn it!


	8. Brother, oh Brother

**A/N: I already said this on my other story but i'm leaving on saturday for Halifax for 2 weeks so not sure if there will be any updates but i'll try to send one :3 Anyway~**

**Read, enjoy, and please review! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious.**

* * *

Rave just stared at the Hunter in front of him growling at the survivors inside his home.

It was strange to find him there.

He was busy talking to Sarah about the possibility of where Vameir could have been swept away. His friends were still solemn about what happened; the young man named Ellis seems to blame himself. They told him the Tank was coming for Ellis but he was distracted by the horde, and rush of adrenaline, that he didn't hear the Tank's roar. Rave became a little angry because the roar could be heard to the end of the bridge. Coach defended him by stating he got caught up in the moment where all zombies seemed to be coming after him. He sadly understood what it meant. After the discussion of their assigned homes, he left the survivors back at his home to recuperate. The events left them still stunned. Rave went outside to the Square; there was just a sort of broken fountain that one of the mechanics fixed up and people hang out mostly here, talking to Sarah.

Suddenly, there was a familiar loud howl, the sound of glass shattering, screaming then followed by gunshots and more animal growls.

Everyone outside was either scared to move or had run towards back to their homes. Sarah looked at him with two knowing sapphire eyes. Her long curly medium hair caught into a ponytail, wearing an orange shirt underneath a brown leather jacket and a pair of dirty jeans. Rave looked back at her in horror.

"I..I think I need to go." He said not knowing what else to say. Sarah just nodded giving him a big smile. "I'm sure he won't murder you." She whispered comfortingly. With a nod, Rave ran towards his house kicking his door open with a bang and paused.

The Hunter stood there growling, eyes glowing with a soft hue of blue. He crouched in all fours like a wolf in a fighting stance. His clothes were surprisingly in a good condition despite some blood stains. A black and red dragon shirt underneath the large bright green sweater that was loose on him and a pair of baggy light blue jeans with blue sneakers. Even though he looked entirely normal, the Hunter still managed to bring fear of his appearance. The survivors had backed away from the infected to the wall, their melee weapon at hand.

And their guns?

At the Hunter's feet either being bitten or clawed.

Rave didn't know what to say. He was stunned, definitely not only by seeing him there but the guns location. How he got them he had no idea. As sensing his shock gaze, the infected slowly turned to face him. He shivered involuntarily as those glowing eyes shined in fury. The Hunter gave a low deep growl glaring, not moving. Rave gulped and took a step forward. A louder growl threatened him. He puts his hand up in submission before taking another bold step. The Hunter completely stopped growling though keeping his glare crouching still. The man stopped once he was a length away from him. There was complete tense silence; all eyes were focused on them.

It was maddening, the pressure given. He could be killed in a click but he stayed still.

"H-hello…brother…"

* * *

He finally moved.

After an hour or so, Mr. Smoker _finally_ moved. First it was just twitches then it turned into morphing of different expressions like shock, disbelief, annoyed, then realization. He felt stumped, sighing dropping down the ground to sit. I snorted at him. I couldn't believe he didn't know I wasn't human. He looked at me strangely before shaking his head again, sighing.

"Stop that." He blinked at me confused. I rolled my eyes and said, "Your sighing. It's pretty obvious I'm not human!"

"That's why I'm sighing!" He exclaimed with a bit of annoyance. I raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed; again, gaining a look from me which he ignored and continued talking. "Obvious to the human eye but you _smelled_ like one of us, almost blending in. I was mad at you making me oblivious to your…abilities."

I chuckled unsure whether to take it as a compliment or a hindrance. "Well, now you know. So stop sighing…It's depressing." I said muttering the last part. He scowled at me arms crossed. "So who are you?" Mr. Smoker asked tilting head to the side curiously. "I've never seen anyone come by hear for weeks. Did you come here by boat?" I choked on the air remembering what happened. The chilling hold of the ocean was the closest feeling I have of death. It was a numbing experience that made me not want to permanently die. I was very glad when I reached the shore although the distance away from the bridge brought a problem. I shrugged unsurely then gave him a crooked smile.

"My name is Vameir and I got swipe away by a Tank, drowning in the ocean and got swept away by the currents. That's how I got here." I explained.

The look on his face clearly says 'what the hell'.

* * *

Rave looked at his brother with mixed emotions. One was out of fear he would kill him and the other was joy that he was still…living. It made him dizzy, his knees buckling but he stood still with all his strength. He had already ushered the survivors to his side telling them to lower their weapons. They looked at him like he was mad voicing out that it didn't matter the Hunter was his brother, that _he_ can kill him. Rave chose not to listen persisting he was different. It took a while 'till the Hunter told them just to go by his side. There was a shock-dread filling silence afterward and the survivors stared at the Hunter who stared back uninterested. It was weird to his voice exactly the same as before even with the rough edge settling in.

He just spoke perfect English. Rave expected it, although not in front of survivors.

And they just stared.

His brother growled angrily then leaped onto the couch, sitting up. He narrowed his eyes at them watching. Rave sighs looking at the now moving survivors. Eyes all wide, mouth completely shut and weapons down. Well, except for Nick. His weapon is slightly up in a manner that would take ones head off. "I'm…sorry about that." Rave told them with a half-smile. The Hunter snorted looking away. "I'm not." He said.

"Brother…"

"I'm **not** your brother."

Everything stopped.

Perhaps he should have expected that. The hatred in that voice was almost physical as if it could turn into a blazing fire. The rejection was painful but Rave was too happy his brother is alive and not clawing his throat out. The survivors though looked at him either in pity or worry like he would break down in any second. _Losing Vameir must have really shaken them,_ he thought. He wasn't going to cry, run away, and cry more…No. He lost those tears long ago. With a sigh, he strode over to his brother who growled warningly. He stopped when he was near enough by the armrest of the couch. "Look, I know you're probably piss-

"Pissed? Don't even get me started!"

"-but Sarah and I might know where Vameir be."

That got his attention as well as the survivors. Ellis took a step forward hope shining on his eyes. "Can ya really?" He whispered. I nodded back giving the young man a small sincere smile. Rochelle looked very relieved. Coach sighed in relief, actually. Nick just rolled his eyes, although knowing him that's his way of saying 'thank god'. His brother suddenly stood up swiftly moving to face him eyes glowing a lot brighter, shark teeth bared.

"Don't let him die again, _brother_. Or retribution might come sooner than you expect."

And with that, he was gone.

Rave sighed slightly trembling as he sat on the armrest. His brother wasn't kidding and he knew it. "Rave?" He looked up to see Coach ahead of the group, everyone with a confuse face. Nick glared like he already knew what was happening. He probably does. "What's going on?" He asked. Rave closed his eyes, breathing in shakily. "It's…a long story…"

"Oh, I think we have all the time in the world. Now start talking before I chop _**your**_ head off!"


	9. Everything Is Happening

**A/N: I'm back ^w^ Sorry this took long to upload. Wifi is hard to come across by the hotels and time was scarce during my vaca ^^; Anyway i'm sorry if I got the accents wrong in this chappie, still learning how to write it XD. Without further ado,**

**Enjoy, read and review! 83**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the obvious

* * *

"Are you sure this place is empty..?"

"Pretty sure if there was they be dead by now."

I sighed, nodding in solemn agreement. After hours of questioning and introductions, we finally decided to work together since we can actually _talk_ to each other. We're both company in this insane world. It was enough for me to go on. The only problem is how to find the safe haven without a map or a car. Mr. Smoker is apparently not from here but more from the eastern side, the opposite of where I came from. He said he doesn't remember much although that could be because of the mutation. I guess it was pure luck we found this small abandoned house just outside of the forest near the road but no car. The house itself was made out of stone, used to be red and orange now only grey remained. Red roof seemed stable even though it was rusty and slanted; the windows were all boarded up with wood however the door was wide open. There was three zombies inside which was easily death with by Mr. Smoker, a few dead bodies I had to dump at the forest, they were DECAYING by the way, but everything else seemed fine. Most furniture was badly damaged saved for a single bed with a ragged green blanket, no pillows and a small black radio unfortunately no batteries.

At least we found something with a roof over our heads. Rain would be coming soon.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Mr. Smoker looming behind me, arms across his chest eyebrow raised in question. I was sitting on a chair in front of the window watching the grey clouds coming in thoughts lost in my mind. I shrugged wordlessly putting my head on the palm of my hand. He sighed at me walking to lean over the wall just beside the window. He looked at me with calculating gaze as if knowing what I was thinking. It made me slightly uncomfortable, like he was reading my mind. It felt…intrusive. I squirmed a little on my chair trying hard to ignore the stare.

"We'll find them." Mr. Smoker finally said.

…Can he really read minds? Please tell me he can't.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think I was thinking of them?"

He snorted at me rolling his eyes. "It was pretty obvious." I sighed in agreement giving a small smile. Guess I was obvious. I missed them…Rochelle's motherly talking, Ellis's stories about Keith, Coach's wise words and, hell, I even miss _fighting with Nick_. I wasn't close to snapping, crying down, but it pained me not to know how they were doing. Were they okay? Are any of them hurt? Did they manage to get to the safe haven Rave was talking about?

What does Rave know about me? There were many questions flying through my head that I didn't notice I grew quiet and solemn unaware of the rain now pounding heavily upon the house. It wasn't until the first strike of lightning flashed behind the dark forest causing me to jump out of my reverie. Mr. Smoker chuckled as I glared a little at him.

"As I said, pretty obvious." He said with a grin. I shook my head although I was smiling. "Yeah, yeah, don't rub in my face." Nick truly would rub it in my face if he ever finds out I missed him. I leaned back on my chair still staring at the raining landscape. "So…now what?" I asked feeling a bit lost. There was silence between the both of us with only the storm as the noise. He didn't move, just stared at me again. Why does he keep on doing that? His gaze didn't waver, never blinked; the tinge of blue seemed to be brighter. Lightning flashed again and my heart skipped a beat.

Rochelle…Her eyes had that same hue of blue in them when she shot Nick…

I couldn't help feeling that I should_ know_ what it is. I stared back at Mr. Smoker for the first time, actually trying hard to wrack my brain for answers, examining those eyes and the familiar hue of blue. Only one answer came in mind. Another strike of lightning flashed again, this time shadowing the Smoker's face only to see his hauntingly familiar silver glowing eyes. There was no tinge of blue.

"_Fear, fear, fear…ahaHAHAHAHA…You should give in Madness…fear…Powerful weapon than any other yes? HAHAHA!"_

The Smoker looked at me worriedly but I couldn't hear him. He felt distant…Everything seemed blurry. All I could hear was the hard beating of my heart. My vision got blurrier by the second until darkness took hold.

"**You should know...hehe...Fear is your very embodiment."**

****I screamed.

* * *

Rave sat there with a cup of hot chocolate on his hands as he stared at the four survivors sat down the couch alongside each other waiting patiently for an answer to come. He didn't know what to say or rather where to begin. It would stupid at first either way. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and started.

"Whatever happens…Truth can be deceiving as if it was a lie. In the end it is up to you decide whether I'm telling you the truth…or just another story of lies."

* * *

The Hunter stood on the railings of the bridge staring longingly at the waters like it can bring back Vameir. He was gone…again. It was a good thing he couldn't die otherwise _dear brother_ would have been dead by now. It annoyed a little that he couldn't kill the man who had done all this hell. He deserved to _die_ for everything! It was his fault this all happened.

The virus, the zombies…

The experiment.

It was always the stupid experiment fault. If no one had found out about the place in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. Hunter scowled at the thought and the memories following. The dessert, Grand Canyon, falling into an underground temple…Oh how he remembered it all! Thanks to the defective virus, not only is he mutated but retained everything in his mind when he was still human. He could remember everything since the day of his birth, to the death of his parents and the separation from his brother. He can talk English unlike other infected.

He was still human in some ways. The Hunter wasn't sure whether to feel blessed or cursed.

The rain cooled down his heated anger as it poured mercilessly upon him. The storm grew stronger by the night, wind wildly dancing with the trees and the lightning dangerously trying to eliminate anything on his way. He looked up to the sky; eyes closed just letting the cold drops of water rained down his face. It was comforting almost even though he was drenched to the toe. It made him forget every problem he has.

For a moment, he let himself get lost to the rain forgetting everything around him.

For a moment, there was nothing else to worry about.

It was just him.

* * *

"Vameir! Vameir!"

Someone…someone was calling me. The voice seems familiar but whom? My head feels so fuzzy…too much pain! I groaned in discomfort curling up further more into a ball. I was lying on something soft that could only be the bed. Where…where am I?

"Vameir…come on, man wake up!"

That voice…who is it…? Who is calling me? Worried, he seems concern about me. Am I injured?

What is happening? What is going on?!

"VAMEIR!"

Eyes snap open to see familiar silver eyes and a worried face. Then, memories of what happened came back to me. The storm…the voice…Fear. The aching familiarity of being called that brought unsettling agony over me. My body felt like it was burning! I screamed loudly making Mr. Smoker jumped then quickly ran somewhere. Why did he leave?! I couldn't shout to come back, the pain was too much. It was engulfing my whole body. Muscles were on fire but my skin felt cold. A heated wave suddenly coursed through my body making me see white. I gasp at the sudden agony and let out another blood-curling scream.

"Vameir! Oh god, oh god! What the hell is happening? What do I do?" Mr. Smoker said panicking holding something that looks like wet towel. He ran to my side pressing it to my forehead. I hissed at freezing temperature that added to my skin. I wasn't if it was working or not, the waves didn't stop. Neither did the scream. Mr. Smoker stood there babbling, afraid, running back and forth trying to look for something to alleviate the pain. Dots danced in his vision as I looked at the Smoker's blur.

What the hell is happening?! The pain…the agony was pure **_hell_**.

My mind felt foggy like it was being squeezed from the _inside_.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Mr. Smoker said helplessly leaning over a door frame, drenched. The storm hadn't stopped yet. I smiled weakly then turned away to let out another scream.

"_Painful, ja? Zey can't help jou now, kommandant. Jou have to do zis on jour own."_

Was that a voice or a memory? Either one it isn't helping!

"Ja, I knov~"

Wait a moment…

Opening my eyes once again, I saw Mr. Smoker at the side fiddling his fingers nervously at the new arrival. I stared in shock, confusion and for some reason anger at the clearly human, possibly, at the foot of the bed. Golden bright eyes shine with mischievous that didn't go well with the huge splitting smile on his face that both spelled trouble. Standing there was a seven foot man wearing a military jacket, a normal bloody white shirt and torn up baggy jeans with dark brown combat boots that had two set of throwing knives at the sides. Long yellowish brown hair tied into a ponytail, a handsome face but a body of a seventeen year old. Hell, I think he's a kid! A shotgun was slung across his back, ammos, grenade and small pills hung below his waist where his belt pouches are located. He bowed his head a little, smiling softer but the maniacal glint on his eyes never left.

"It is nice ta zee jou again, kommandant! Merkel, _ex_-CEDA soldier at jour service."

…

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!


	10. Bury Me Even More

**A/N: This whole story was on hiatus for the longest time, along with others I've been working on. Fallen Snow in particular was in hiatus for a major plot revision. My first plot did not make sense and sadly, I lost motivation to continue on just right after I came back from vacation 8C I do apologize for that but I re-read this story about ten times over the following year and have a new plot in mind merging with the old one. It just makes more sense this time. Hopefully. XD**

**(Have not edited thoroughly.) **

**Read, review, enjoy!~ ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the obvious**

* * *

I was at the bed blankets huddled with me in replace of pillows. Mr. Smoker was leaning against the wall near the door while Merkel the strange sat grinning on the broken chair at the window. He sat arms and foot crossed each other. The pain had left hours later after Merkel explained the agony was natural so I had to just wait.

Easy for him to say! He wasn't the one in PAIN.

I said that out loud only to gain a laugh and a pat on the head. Mr. Smoker had demanded how he found us. The ex-soldier replied it was easy to find someone whom you've worked before, especially when they are your commander. That part I literally screamed I wasn't a commander. He just laughed at me again. The man loves laughter…I hate it. We didn't ask questions due to the fact I was writhing in agony and Mr. Smoker was dazed by all of this.

Who could blame him? Suddenly your friend is in pain then a strange ex-soldier proclaims he is at your service and that you were his commander.

Life, why are you full of surprises?

"So…now that my pain is gone, hopefully, mind telling me why you call me commander?" I asked wincing as I shift to the side. Merkel shrugged the grin faltering into a decent smile. One that doesn't look like he's about to eat you. "Vell, to make story short, jou vere a prisoner of science but escape by me and a couple other people. I vas soldier back then. Jou vere…strange, ja. I remember claws on your hands to be specific." He replied with a curious look on his face as mine turned into shock.

Claws? I had claws?!

"I zee jou don't have dem right nov."

I slowly looked down to examine my hands spreading them apart. Thin, pale skin, lines…Everything looked normal yet I can't help but feel he was right. Merkel shifted his foot apart suddenly serious. "Jou cannot remember, can jou?" I shook my head. "I shall tell jou then, ja?" I could nod. He opened his mouth and started.

—

"There was something different about you that made my superiors shake in fear and voice out their worries in squeaks. They weren't the only ones. The scientist, they were edgy among strangers who ask about you except for one. I forgot his name but he was the Head of Science. Strange man he was. He talks about you like friends, brothers even."

_Merkel stood there raising an eyebrow at the crazy man. Well, he sounds pretty insane even for him. The Head Scientist give no indication of stopping about his tale of ancient healing method and how it relates to the man they just found. They call him 'Ripper' because he mercilessly ripped out five soldier's heart out when they got too near for comfort. He finds it exciting that he was going to meet him! _

"_-and his non-human cells are amazingly-" Wait..what?_

_Merkel puts a hand to stop the rambling, face confused. "Vhat do jou mean non human?" He asked. The man shrugged. "It's what I said. He's not human." That makes perfect sense. He scowled at the scientist crossing his arms. The man rolled his eyes. "Birthed from lady of the sky, a meteor in shape of a man fell just two weeks ago. People thought it was a hoax, a stunt or only space debris. Logically, I thought it was space debris 'till my team saw the man himself. Seems crazy, I know. I still couldn't believe what I saw but….he knows who he is, what he is and what he seems to be capable of doing. In some levels he trusts me." He explained eyes looking distant as if revisiting a memory. _

…_Was this guy drunk? And they call him a mad man._

_Insanity seems to be spreading like a wild fire._

_Merkel was about to remark something insulting to the man when the door opened behind him revealing a frantic looking scientist. The poor man had sweat all over his face, eyes wide in panic and was trembling violently. The Head man frowned walking towards his colleague warily. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_The scientist started to babble about 'the demon running lose' and 'must get the army' while flailing his arms wildly. 'He escaped I tell you! Escape! We're all doom!" He yelled out in panic. The Head tried to calm him down to no avail. Merkel saw this opportunity to leave._

_He saw no reason to stay especially since he had 'the demon' to capture. He's a soldier after all._

"I was a fool, I will admit. I ran around the base with no weapons but a cocky grin. I thought I could take you on thinking you were just human and that Head of Science was just loony. Ha, I was dead wrong! I found you in the hallway staring at a vending machine. Of course, I didn't know it was you at that time."

_The boy was no more than fifteen years old, as it seems. He was wearing a huge grey shirt hanging loosely on his body although the jeans fitted him well. Black messy long hair shone in the light._

_Eyes, his eyes were snow white._

_Merkel stared at the boy amazed of how he even got in the base and how no one seems to notice that there was a civilian inside. Perhaps everyone was so focused on getting 'the demon' that no one saw this kid. Sighing tiredly, he walked towards the kid in hopes of getting an answer._

"_Hey kid." He greeted with a friendly smile. The boy jumped a little, eyes wide as if he just got caught red handed. He looked at Merkel in surprise, body frigid for a moment then relaxed slightly. "H-hello…" the kid murmured shyly as he rocks left to right. Merkel's smile grew broader seeing the child unafraid. _

'_Does no good if he's scared' I thought. Fear never does any good though give courage sometimes._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked. The kid shrugged then put a palm upon the surface of the vending machine. "I was thirsty I guess. Everyone left in a hurry so I couldn't ask." He replied with a crooked smile. Merkel suddenly felt uneasy, smile faltering into a frown. Could it be..? No, that's just…stupid. He shoves his hands inside his pocket, grabbing change from his last lunch. He took five silver coins then puts it into the slot of the machine. The kid stared quizzically as if it was the first time he saw someone do this. _

_Perhaps it was._

_The soldier looks at the kid for a moment, finger hovering on top of a button. The boy looked at him expectantly with eyes shimmering excitedly. The man chuckled before pressing the button. A soda then fell to the hole. The kid grinned lunging at the machine to get his soda. He looks at the red can in wonder, head tilted to the side. Merkel rolled his eyes grabbing the can and opened it then hands the soda back to the shy demon. _

_He knew but no longer cared. The boy was just a kid regardless of his race._

_The kid gulped down the soda in one chug that would make his best friend proud. He chuckled as the kid burped heavily and blushed in embarrassment. The boy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."_

"We became friends not long after. I visited you every day at the lab when no one was around or only a few scientists were there. The Head of Science seems to be happy, cheery even, about our friendship. I tried not to pay attention to his enthuastic claims of new discovery because it involves you and these crazy experiments. I have a very soft spot for kids (Shut it, Smoker!). The way they acknowledge you was as if just a test subject. I hated it and you had enough."

"We decided to escape."

Merkel looked at me with an intense expression I couldn't decipher. I raised an eyebrow in confusion whether he wanted something or was he continuing. He said noting but continued to stare. I sighed angrily feeling a small headache coming.

"What do you want me to say? Good job for getting us out and I'm sorry that now I have amnesia?" I sarcastically asked. The stupid ex-soldier just chuckled, shaking his head. "Nien, I suppose not." He replied too quiet for my liking. Merkel eyes me for a moment, as if looking for something then shook his head again.

"Get some sleep, _kommandant_. Zee pain can make the body tired." Merkel suggested standing up in the process. I wanted to argue that he did not know my capabilities, or maybe he did seeing as he knows my past rather than I do. I sighed restless and exhausted.

Maybe he was right. I do need some sleep.

I laid myself back down, trying to get comfortable as I could then closed my eyes embracing the warm darkness.

Merkel studied the already sleeping figure. He knew the boy was tired as hell just like the first time. Although this time, there was no death. Maybe it could be contained? Rave is human after all and humans make mistakes. It was deathly silent between him and the infected.

No one dared to say a thing.

They were scared to wake the sleeping demon, afraid of what he might let loose again. There can't be a next time for their chances were gone.

A next time would mean humanity's true end.

If Vameir ever found out he was lying, manipulating even, his memories, God forbid the creature lets hell come to earth for one last time.


End file.
